Talk:The Tigress Strikes
Testimonials * Easy solo as DRG80/BLU, turned from Blink of Peril, think he took like 300 HP from me the whole fight..--Kiralinus 11:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :*The Tigress Strikes NM is soloable as 75BLM/37RDM or as a 75RDM/NIN or BLM Sleep and/or Gravity nuking. :*Solo'd as 70PLD/BLU somewhat easily with ~38 NPC, just remember to turn for Blink of Peril. :* War Lynx NM soloable by 71BLM/35WHM using Sleep II then Water IV repeating along with Stoneskin and Blink buffs. :* Difficult solo for 65DNC/NIN with NPC level 60 on Fierce Attacker needed to 2hr at one point. :*The Tigress Strikes Very close solo for 69THF/NIN with shadows & 2 Cure III's from a passing SMN. :*Extremely easy solo for 75THF/NIN, 75MNK/NIN or 75BLM/RDM, just turn away for Blink of Peril. Like Throat Stab only easier. :*Extremely easy solo for NIN75 (I was /DNC but anything / would do). Only took off 3 shadows the entire fight. 3 Blade Jins killed it. :*Soloed by 75BLM/RDM easily, Stoneskin/Blink/Phalanx, pop, Gravity, Bliz4/Freeze2, sleep, rest MP and repeat x2-3 for kill. Had no issues, never had to recast buffs. :*Soloed by 75PLD/NIN easily, use sword and shield. Eat Taco, keep shadows up, and turn Blink of Peril should be no problems. :*Soloed by 74PUP/NIN easily with only Utsusemi: Ichi, Soulsoother Frame with Flashbulb, just remember to turn for Blink of Peril. Had no issues keeping shadows up with just ichi. :*Soloed by 75RDM/NIN easily via Sleep Nuking with Gravity without the need for Utsusemi: Ichi and using Stoneskin to absorb Blink of Peril or looking away from it when it was used. I didn't get hit for any damage for the duration of the fight. :*Soloed by 75RDM/NIN moderately easy melee, keep Utsu and Stoneskin up and turn when its uses Blink of Peril. Pretty fun melee fight. :*Soloed by 75DRG/RDM buffed (Stoneskin, Blink, Protect, Barparalyze) and turning around for Chaotic Eye and Blink of Peril (or Super Jump If lands). :*Soloed by 73DNC/NIN with Optical hat, Scorpion harness and at least 100 tp for Curing Waltz. :*Soloed as a 70BST/35WHM - Used 2 Carries - How the fight went on the Discussion page. :*Easily duoed by a 68SAM/34WAR and a 69WHM/34DRK. :* "The Tigress Strikes" NM confirmed to be soloable by a 75PLD/30DNC. :* War Lynx NM soloable by 75THF/37NIN using Bloody Bolt and one Hi-Potion. :*The Tigress Strikes NM is soloable by a 75SMN/RDM35 using Garuda's Predator Claws and using Retreat To Avoid Blink of Peril on Avatar. :*The Tigress Strikes NM is easily soloable by 72SMN/36WHM. Carbuncle got him to 50-60% while waiting behind the gate to avoid the plants. After Carbuncle died used Fenrir's Eclipse Bite twice while having him melee and didn't even bother worrying about Blink of Peril. :*The Tigress Strikes NM is soloable as 75MNK/37WHM. :*The Tigress Strikes Soloed by a 75SAM/DNC taru with healer npc just in case. Really easy fight, just turn your back when it uses blink of peril :*The Tigress Strikes Soloed by 75Rdm/Whmm, Fulled buffed(Stoneskin Phalynx, Haste, Refresh) With use of merit spells Slow and para II.. Savage bladed repeatedly, Very little effort, and Blink Of Peril did not seem to drop to 1% the 4 time he used it. dropped to about 300 from 1193. :*The Tigress Strikes Solo Mithra RDM75/PLD, simply melee'd it down with Vorpal Blade, turning made every tp move miss (was too slow on blink of peril tho). Did even forget to use food or stuff. . .. :*The Tigress Strikes Trioed with 75WAR/37NIN 70RDM/35WHM 60PLD/30WAR - PLD's only use is Cure IV. Let the WAR tank. Easy fight, turn for TP attacks, no problems at all. --Ghrenn 06:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*The Tigress Strikes Duoed with BLU 66/32NIN and WHM 75/37BLM- BLU buffed with Zephyr Mantle, Refueling, Cocoon, and Metallic Body before fight, had auto refresh spells set and sigil refrsh working, WHM healed and took hate when BLU couldnt turn away when hit with Peril. :*Easily trioed by a 63WHM/SMN, a 70RDM/NIN and a 75WHM/BLM. ~User:Sehachan :*Easily soloed 75WHM/37NIN. Built TP on Rafflesia in the area, rested to full. RR, Stoneskin, Pro/Shell, Haste, Utsusemi. Popped mob and loosed 300TP Hexa Strike. Don't remember damage total but good chunk of its HP disappeared. Dia II, Paralyze, Slow kept up, alternating Ichi and Ni, and recasting Stoneskin when it gets taken off. Had to turn for Blink Of Peril twice but it always had "No Effect". continue wailing on it and Hexa Striking at 100TP. Goes down VERY easily. :*Defeated by solo SAM70/DNC35 - Very easy and simple, nothing special to it. Even with a little mis-hap, after a Yukikaze -> Gekko chain, used Third Eye with Hasso on instead of Seigan, but I didn't go down more than half of my HP at most. I think it used the Blinky move only once, and I was a bit slow to notice it due to being distracted but still managed to evade it. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by a 73 drg/blu with good gear :*Soloed by SAM76/WAR38 with moderate ease, no healing required, kept Seigan Third eye up, meditated to 200% before fight and let meditate timer get back up, spawned, Sekkanoki > Konzen-ittai > Koki for Fragmentation, using Kasha for Light. NM was down to ~50%. Then fought normally, no 2 hour, took ~600 dmg the whole fight. Avoided Blink of Peril. Cheesetastic1 06:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Info Dekusutaa 23:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed as SMN 75/ WHM 37 Preparation: *RR/Pro II/Shell II *Titan >> Earthen Ward *Rest MP to full *Garuda >>Aerial Armor How the fight went: With Karura Hachigane ~+35 SMN skill, lvl 3 Avatar Attk/Acc, Relic Hands/Feet/Body swapped in for BP, was able to take a little under 1/3 (2000 Prederator Claws) of the War Lynx's hp with first BP. Estimated total HP of NM must be ~7000-8000. Garuda Melee damage done is ~50-70 likewise War Lynx was hitting Garuda for ~50~70 so double this amount to arrive at how much damage it will be hitting for on the summoner. The War Lynx defeated Garuda twice due to its Blink of Peril move and it was possible to lose this had it interrupted my summon. There are also aggro in the area so take care. Recommend to fight the NM where it is spawned with the summoner retreating close to the tunnel near where the Campaign Arbiter spawns (if Windurst doest not own the fort) Otherwise the fight is fairly easy to do. For summoners, I do not recommend meleeing along with avatar due to Blink of Perl TP move though that's not to say its impossible to win doing so. melee at your own risk. ---- --Rohlan 20:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Soloed as BST 70 / WHM 35 Preparation: *Called first Carrie before fight, waited 5 minutes so that Call Beast could be used mid-fight. *Buffed myself, used Reraise. *Popped War Lynx after Call Beast was up again. How the fight went: First Carrie got the NM to 50%, at that time it used Petrifactive Breath which petrified Carrie then it used Blink of Peril right away which makes me believe its not TP based since it only had time to land a single hit between Petrifactive Breath and Blink of Peril, I didn't bother using Heel because well, Carrie was petrified, so, first Carrie dies and I pop a new Carrie, and at this time I was more confident in helping on the fight so I engaged the Lynx, fought alongside Carrie, took some AOE damage from an ability called Charged Whisker which was absorbed by my Stoneskin, didn't even do enough damage to go through it, eventually did a Rampage at 5% and killed it. ---- --GG 19:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm - I think most jobs can't solo this, tried as WAR75 and it never missed. Would have eaten dirt hadn't someone passing by helped out with cures. Easy to duo, but I wouldn't tackle by myself. in reply to Greatguardian: *Not really, I soloed this NM with ease as MNK75/NIN. The NM didn't land a single hit through shadows, though to be fair I countered once during an Ichi cast. The Blink of Peril took me from 1576 HP to 2 HP instantly through Ni, even less than 1%, however it posed little danger as the NM didn't do any other damage. Hundred Fists was never used, and the amount of Eva+ on my character was 66 (Optical Hat (+10), Scorpion Harness (+10), Hanzo Tekko (+6), Fenrir's Stone (+10), and Dodge w/AF (+30)). in reply to Greatguardian: *I just soloed this as 75DRK/NIN too. It's not impossible, you just have to be on your toes, I only had a small problem since he "Blink of Peril"d me just as I started using Guillotine, so I couldn't turn, took me down to 50 hp. I just drain I/II'd him, got back to about 600hp and it was easy from then on, my advice if you're soloing, is don't start a WS until AFTER he uses a TP move, that way you'll know it won't happen. :3 --User:Jolatola --siffles 01:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) #*Soloed by 74RNG/NIN without prepration. Sidewinder did 1200. Eagle Eye Shot 1000. #*soloable by a 70+ SMN, just be sure after your second Predator Claws to be ready to cast a spirit to run away, because the Blink of Peril will nearly kill Garuda with full health as a 75, so be ready to cast earth spirit when you use your second Predator Claws (because Coeurls are weak to earth...), run away, then recast Garuda and predator claws for the win... takes 3 Predator Claws total. :* The NM can be solo'd with ease by a 75BLM/RDM by sleep-nuking without Manafont. :** Avoid using thunder spells as it is strong to lightning. Blizzard IV appears to be quite effective. :*Easily soloable by a 75SMN, with three Predator Claws, be prepared for Blink of Peril after the second Predator Claws. :*Soloable by a 75BST, using two Courier Carries (waiting for Call Beast to be ready again before fight) :*Soloable by 65RDM/NIN using Sleep,Gravity,Stone III and Utsusemi: Ichi resting when low on mp while it slept. :*Soloable by 75THF/NIN turning when uses Blink of Peril. :*Soloable by 75NIN/WAR like THF turning when blink of peril is used. :*Soloable by 75PUP/DRG with the use of Role Reversal. :**Soloable by 67PUP/WAR. :***Never went below 400hp and Puppet ended fight with 500+mp. Just remember to turn for Blink of Peril.(Could possible be solo'd as low as 61 with Cure V.) :*Soloable by 75RNG/NIN Status Bolts. :*Soloable by 75PLD/WAR. If you avoid his 1% HP move you're fine. If not, invincible and cure yourself up. :*Duo possible by 68SAM/34WAR and a 69WHM/34DRK. Meditate before fight and buff with Protect. Let the WHM build up TP, and when the SAM has >200%TP and the WHM >100%TP, Sekkanoki>>Tachi: Yukikaze>>Tachi: Gekko>>Hexastrike for a quick and easy victory when the War Lynx still has close to 40-50% HP. :*Soloable be 75 THF/DNC. Make sure to keep drain samba II up for the entire fight, and keep your HP above 700 or so at all times in case of petrify. Turn away from blink of peril to avoid it, or keep tp available to Curing Waltz as soon as he uses it. With decent evasion gear you should be able to dodge 75+% of his attacks. Would be a good idea to get TP up before the fight, but it was not necessary for me. Special Attacks Besides the usual Charged Whisker move, this NM uses a move called Petrifactive Breath which I assume cause Petrify (I evaded). This NM also use a move called Blink of Peril which ignores Utsusemi and did 966 dmg to me (NIN75WAR37). Blink Of Peril seems to be a gaze attack, as after it readied, I turned and started to run, which made the attack "Have no effect" I believe Blink of Peril is an automatic "Drop to 1% HP" move. The move itself will not kill you, but the next attack might. It also appears to reset hate. It's very much like the Throat Stab move used by Tonberries. Dewin 23:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I just fought this NM, didn't turn from Blink of Peril because I was midcast and it only did 125 damage. I had a partial SS up because I took afew hit's before getting my sleep off so its definitly not a 100% drop to 1-2% HP move, it might be a cone move and does that upclose. And I say that because was mid-range from it when I got hit, which might have had an effect on its damage.--Alriath 20:29, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Killable by? Do we really need 6 Bullet Points about what job/jobs can solo or duo this? -- 17:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :No, I had moved others before but I just moved the others to the talk page again. -- 17:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : I feel it is safe to say that any job 75 can solo this NM. A lot of DD jobs have been listed as soloing, and all mage jobs have soloed it (I did as WHM). --Cleric-yokiko 22:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) On Blink of Peril This move doesn't work the same way throat stab does, I got hit once, then I hit it, then it used "Blink of Peril" and killed me in one hit for 950 damage. While my remaining HP was only about 800 something. :\ I checked the log and it said it only hit me once other than the TP move. JolatolaT 16:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) While fighting the War lynx he used Blink of Peril twice. both times I turned away before it was used. Each time it didnt process. Leading me to believe this is an eye to eye move, where if you are not looking directly at the mob when he uses the move it will not process. Has this happened with anyone else? This move can be stunned easily as well. Main page is wrong about him reusing it after being stunned. I stunned it and afterwards he used Blaster. I would change it on the main page but it is locked. Script for Cutscenes Feel free to make a Spoiler/Plot Page for it or something. --Elvaron 23:54, 14 February 2008 (UTC) At start of Quest: Dhea Prandoleh : Hey, PLAYER! The Cobras are in an uprrroar over that Fort Karugo-Narugo fiasco! Dhea Prandoleh : Anaconda Mercenary Major Vashai took her mercenaries and set out as soon as she heard the news... The boss is furrrious at bein' left in the dust! Dhea Prandoleh : The Cobras are not gonna stand for this! You better be ready to rrroll out at any moment... Koru-Moru : Hi-diddly-ho! Dhea Prandoleh : Whaddaya want with me? Can't you see I'm busy!? Koru-Moru : Oh, I just wanted to know if you've seen-areeno one of my students? Dhea Prandoleh : One of your students? You mean that little brrrat? Koru-Moru : Ah. Yes. Ajido-Marujido. I thought-aroo he was concen-toodily-trating on his studies... ??? : A, e, R, O?AeRO. C, U, R, e?CURe. Koru-Moru : Super-diddly-dooper. Good to see you practically-practicing your spell drill-areenos. Koru-Moru : Why doodily-don't you take a break-aroo and have some tea? ??? : H, o, L, y?HoLy! M, e, t, E, O, r?MetEOr! Koru-Moru : M-Meteor? A-Ajido-Marujido!? Koru-Moru : !!! Two of Cups : A, e, R, O?AeRO. C, U, R, e?CURe. Koru-Moru : Ajido-Marujido-doo-diddly-areeno!!! Koru-Moru : I was completely done-doodily-duped... Koru-Moru : Only the son of Zonpa-Zippa could show-aroo such mast-tasty-mastery over a cardian at such a young age-areeno... Koru-Moru : Unless I miss my mark-aroo, that scimpy-scamp is headed for Fort Karugo-Narugo. Once he gets an idea in that stubbly-stubborn head of his... Koru-Moru : You must go and drag-aroo that boy back by the scruffily-scruff of his neck-areeno! Dhea Prandoleh : What can you say to that? Even if he is a brrrat, you can't leave him to the mercy of the birdmen. Dhea Prandoleh : Talk to Rotih Moalghett once you get to the fort. She'll lend you a paw. Dhea Prandoleh : Don't worry, I'll explain the situation to the boss. At NPC in Fort: Rotih Moalghett : Huh? What's an ·Ajido·? Oh, you mean that kid that just showed up? Rotih Moalghett : Are you the kid's guarrrdian? You should keep a closer eye on him! Rotih Moalghett : Who lets a child come alone to a place like this? I think he was tryin' to take a wander outside the walls of the fort... Ajido-Marujido : Hmm... There's nothing out here but dirt and cacti. Ajido-Marujido : Where could they be hiding? Ajido-Marujido : Oh!? Ajido-Marujido : Ah, it's justaru a c-coeurl... Weak against earth, as I recall. I should be able to-- Ajido-Marujido : Whoa!!! Romaa Mihgo : Makes the fur on my ears stand up. My skin is prickling... Romaa Mihgo : Ever since those...things...showed up, all sorts of strrrange-- Perih Vashai : Enough chatter. Let's brrring these birdmen down. Romaa Mihgo : Hey, I was the one who told you about this attack. Don't think you can just assume command and steal the Cobra's prey! Perih Vashai : Oh, rrrelax. At least now the Tigresses are able to join in the fun. Romaa Mihgo : Hmph! Romaa Mihgo : Are you rrready, ladies? There will be no rrretreat. Prrress the attack, or die in the attempt! Perih Vashai : Harden your hearts! Show no mercy! Show them the drrreadful fangs of the Mithra! Perih Vashai : Daughters of the jungle! Charge! At ??? before Fight: Ajido-Marujido : Ulp...! Ajido-Marujido : !? Ajido-Marujido : H-hey! Wh-who asked for your help!? After Fight: Ajido-Marujido : I-I would've been fine! Ajido-Marujido : B-but...thank you anyway... Ajido-Marujido : !? Ajido-Marujido : Oh...! Ajido-Marujido : It's them! The beastmen I saw... Romaa Mihgo : Don't do anythin' stupid. Your little legs are shakin'! Ajido-Marujido : Hey! Perih Vashai : Your battle has brrrought the birdmen out of hiding. Excellent work. Ajido-Marujido : Hehe! Romaa Mihgo : What...what the hell is that!? Ajido-Marujido : Taurus! I read about them in one of the library's books. Romaa Mihgo : I've fought some nasty-looking crrritters in my time, but these creatures... Perih Vashai : We'll need all the support we can get. You up for it, kid? Ajido-Marujido : I am no ordinary child! I am Ajido-Marujido! Perih Vashai : At my signal, my Anacondas will loose their arrows in a rrrain of death. Use that confusion to blast those crrritters with the biggest spell you have. Ajido-Marujido : O-okay! Perih Vashai : And you, the kid's guardian! Slip around the carnage and join the Tigresses in their assault. Perih Vashai : Wait for it...! Perih Vashai : !? Romaa Mihgo : Wh-what the...!? Robel-Akbel : The Scorpion War Warlocks were pinned down elsewhere, so I decided to come myself. It appears you had the situation in hand... Robel-Akbel : I apologize for my late arrival. I am Warlock Warlord Robel-Akbel. Robel-Akbel : You have my thanks, Mithra Mercenaries. Your presence here has blunted what may otherwise have been a surprise slaughter. Romaa Mihgo : Cobra Mercenary Major Romaa Mihgo! Perih Vashai : Anaconda Mercenary Major Perih Vashai. And we apprrreciate the help! Ghyo Molkot : And don't forget the Terrible Tigresses from Olzhirya! Robel-Akbel : Olzhirya? The Federation of Windurst welcomes our friends from across the sea! Robel-Akbel : But this attack... Cunning even for the birdmen... Perih Vashai : ...? Romaa Mihgo : What's with him...? Perih Vashai : We're done here. Perih Vashai : Take the child back to Windurst. The Anacondas will look in on our sisters in Meriphataud. ??? : Squawk! You be seeing...? ??? : As we being told. This information come in useful...hoot! Robel-Akbel: ... ??? : "When the Harbinger cometh, The Champions of the Dawn shall descend..." The prophecy... ??? : And what of the wings that illuminate the darkness...? Robel-Akbel : ...